Madness Explained?
by mizzybizzy
Summary: I shook my head. “No. I can’t read her mind. At all.” “You heard what Jaina said, Edward,” said Jasper. “She’s shielding. We know from Carlisle’s talks with Master Skywalker that the Force and our abilities are linked.”


*Brief explanation: This is based on a young adult series about ten years old called Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights. However, Star Wars books are strange in that there are hundreds of them and they're all connected. So, Young Jedi Knights is essentially a series within a series. Today, the books featuring these characters are adult books that reach the best seller list every time. If only Twilight worked like that, huh?

Chapter 1____________

I watched through the viewport as Charlie landed the ship on the landing pad. He turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bells?" he asked.

I nodded.

For the past five years or so, I had been exhibiting very strange behavior. I saw things before they happened, I could tell when people were lying, I had dreams that came true, I had even been able to move objects without touching them.

Charlie and Renee had freaked. They hadn't known what to think of me. They told me to stop, so I did… or tried to.

Finally, Jedi Master Kenth Hamner had come over one day with music to my ears: I wasn't a freak. There were others like me. He told me that I had these strange powers because I was Force-sensitive, which meant that I had the potential to be a Jedi.

"I was just like you once," he had said kindly. "And joining the Jedi was the best thing that had ever happened to me."

My parents were more than relieved to have the madness explained. In fact, they felt pride. Their daughter was going to be a Jedi, a galactic hero.

"Why hadn't we seen this before?" Charlie had asked my mother. "It was so obvious!"

"You will meet others your age just like you," Master Hamner had said. "You'll train under amazing people."

Finally, after looking at my parents' eager faces, I agreed to come to the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. I don't regret this decision to leave my parents to train in the ways of the Jedi. It'll be good for me. For all of us.

Finally, we landed. My heart began beating rapidly with nervousness as my situation sunk in.

"Here we go," said my father. We unstrapped and descended down the ramp.

The first thing to hit me was the humidity. After growing up on Tatooine for so long, I was used to dry heat. Not this. This made the twin suns no hotter than a moon.

And it was so _green._ I couldn't even see the sky, the trees were so tall. There was no dome of blue above my head, just a dome of green. Solid green.

I looked ahead of us and saw two cloaked figures and a smaller uncloaked figure. One I recognized as Master Kenth Hamner. He smiled. The uncloaked figure was a girl. She looked about my age. Actually, she looked a bit like _me._ She was about my height and had chocolate hair just like me. However, I did notice one difference: her body. I know that sounds kind of awkward, but her body looked so much more… _athletic_ than mine did. I suddenly felt flabby and plain. Not only did she look athletic, she looked _gorgeous_, not to mention slightly familiar. I could've sworn I'd seen her somewhere before.

The other cloaked figure I definitely recognized. It was Master Luke Skywalker, founder of the new Jedi Order. He smiled at me.

"Welcome, Bella," he said, spreading his arms.

"Um, hi," I said.

Master Skywalker turned to my parents and nodded to each. "Charlie. Renee."

They both nodded their greeting.

Master Skywalker turned back to me, gesturing towards the girl. "This is my niece, Jaina Solo. She'll give you a tour while I talk with your parents."

Jaina smiled at me. I smiled a little back.

"Come on!" she said excitedly, and started walking. I followed.

The temple… or Jedi Academy, I should say,… looked amazing. I had heard that it had been the Rebel base during the Battle of Yavin in the Galactic Civil War. I had seen pictures of it in history classes. To see it in person was absolutely amazing. It was the perfect blend of modern technology and ancient architecture.

"So," Jaina asked, suddenly. "Where are you from?"

"Tatooine," I replied.

Jaina grinned. "I have a lot of family history there. I've always wanted to go. What's it like?"

"Hot. Brown. Dry."

Jaina laughed. "And here it's green and humid. You must be going through geographical shock!"

I smiled. "I guess you could call it that. How about you? Where are you from?"

"Coruscant, I guess. My mom's the Chief of State."

My eyes widened, then I almost smacked myself in the head. Of course! If she was Skywalker's niece that meant she was the daughter of Chief of State Leia Organa Solo and retired General Han Solo. Jaina Solo. I should know that.

"Right. I've watched enough of HNE to where I should've known that."

She smiled sadly. "I'm actually kind of glad you didn't. My brother and I have gotten a lot of teasing over it." She shrugged. "We've learned to ignore it, mostly. But you know teenagers."

I nodded.

We started walking down a hallway inside and she smiled. "Well, Unc- I mean Master Skywalker –wanted me to give you a tour. So let's get on with it!" She gestured towards that doors on either side. "These are the classrooms. Some are specific Jedi training classes, others are just your general education classes like science, math, and history. And that," she pointed to a set of double doors," is the main lecture hall where Master Skywalker talks to us every morning."

"Ok."

We continued down the hall and entered a turbolift.

"So, what do you like to do with your time?" she asked, clearly trying to start up a conversation.

Never one for awkwardness, I replied, "Read mostly." I paused. "You?"

Jaina bit her lip in slight embarrassment. "I like to tinker with machinery… got it from my dad."

I nodded. "Cool."

We came to another set of double doors.

"You hungry?" she asked, opening the doors.

"A little."

It was a huge room, filled with many species. Some of which I had never seen before: big hairy things, birds,… unidentifiable creatures. I recognized humans, a Wookiee, and an Ithorian, though.

Jaina led me to table. Sitting at the table was a happy looking brown-haired boy who looked a little like Jaina… had to be her twin brother Jacen…, a scary looking red-headed girl with her hair in many braids, and a Wookiee.

"Hey, guys," Jaina greeted them. "This is Bella, the new student here. Bella, this is Tenel Ka," the scary girl, "Lowbacca, or Lowie as we call him," the Wookiee, "and my brother, Jacen."

Hmm. I was right.

"Take a seat!" said Jaina.

Jacen pulled out a seat next to him. I sat in it. Jaina sat next to me.

"No food, yet," said Jacen. "The cooks are running behind today." He leaned in and smiled at me. "Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

Everyone at the table groaned. I just shrugged.

"Sure."

He grinned wider. "Why do TIE fighters whine?"

I smiled. My dad's friend's son, Jacob, tried that joke a lot.

"Because they miss their mothership," I finished for him.

Jaina and Lowbacca laughed. Jacen's mouth dropped.

"You know that one?"

I just kept smiling sweetly. That's when I saw them.

I just happened to look over Jacen's shoulder and saw them come through the door. They looked human, yet… not. Their skin was extremely pale. There were dark circles around their eyes as if they hadn't slept in days.

And they were all stunningly beautiful. If not for the inhuman features, I would've sworn they were Hapans. Hapans were humans that were essentially bred for their beauty. Occasionally, I would catch sight of some when Charlie took me to the spaceport. But these… now looking closer… these people made the Hapans look normal.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Jaina turned to look. "Ah. The Cullens. Basically the rich snobs. They always have the latest clothes, comlinks, data pads, etc."

"They never talk to anyone, either," said Jacen.

"This is a fact," agreed Tenel Ka.

"And they're _weird looking!"_ Jacen breathed.

Jaina punched him. "Be nice."

I watched them as they took a seat at a table. One of them, a boy with tousled bronze hair, looked straight at me, curiously.

I blushed slightly and looked away towards Jaina. Who's the bronze haired boy?" I asked.

Jaina sighed a laugh, shaking her head and smiling slightly. "Edward Cullen. Academy heartthrob. Of course, he never gives any girl the time of day, except for his sister." She nodded towards the girl in the group, who took a huge chunk of my self-esteem right out from under me. I probably looked like bantha fodder compared to her. She had to be those fabled angels from the moons of Iego all the pilots had talked about. "That's Alice," Jaina continued.

"Yeah," said Jacen. He nodded toward the blond boy. "That's Jasper."

"They all keep to themselves," said Tenel Ka. There was definitely bitterness in her voice. Huh? What was that? She continued. "They don't even try to not be outsiders."

"Apparently there's more of them," said Jaina. "Two more, and then their adoptive parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Those three are the only ones who are Force-sensitive."

Food finally became available and the caf was in chaos. People were lining up for food as if they had been starving for days. I guessed that all teenagers—human, Wookiee, Trandoshan, whatever—had one thing in common: huge appetites.

Except the Cullens. They were the only ones not scrambling for food. Were they normal at all?

Everything screamed inside me that they weren't. Staring at them… I felt confused. My instincts said they were dangerous. However, the other side of me… the part that _had_ to be the Force, drew me to them. Somehow, I knew that they were dangerous… yet not to me. It was a strange feeling.

"You alright?" Jaina asked as we made our way to the line.

"Yeah… just a funny feeling," I said, still staring at the Cullens…. Especially Edward, who was glaring back. It was disconcerting.

"Yeah," said Jaina. "That's another weird thing about them. They give everyone here mixed feelings, like our natural instincts and the Force don't agree. There's definitely something about them." She grabbed a piece of bread and put it on her tray. "I know Uncle Luke knows, but he's not telling anyone." She sighed. "Who knows. Maybe they're the last of their species or something."

Edward was still glaring at me. I turned away. "I don't think Edward likes me."

Jaina nodded. "I noticed him glaring at you. It's not hatred, though. It's frustration." She smiled at me. "Once you learn more about how to access the Force you can read the emotions and intentions of others. By the way, I hear that that's Edward and Jasper's specialty." Jaina cocked her head, looking back at me. "Ah… that would explain it. You're shielding, Bella."

What? "Shielding?"

Jaina nodded. "I can sense that you are Force-sensitive, but that's it. I can't read your emotions or intentions. Not even life signs. It's like you're there… but not. It's like you're a Force- sensitive rock or something."

I scowled. "Gee, thanks."

Her eyes widened. "No no no. That's a good thing. Bella, you have amazing potential!" She smiled. "With work, you could probably mask your entire presence! Do you realize how invaluable that is?"

"Umm…"

Jaina calmed herself. "Sorry. I've been in training to be a Jedi all my life. It's a huge part of my life, my family… sorry if I sound obsessive."

I shook my head. "That's okay, Jaina. It's just all so new."

Jaina nodded and turned back to putting food on her tray. I looked back at the Cullens. Edward was no longer glaring at me.

* * *

"I can't read the new girl," I said, staring at her back as she got food with Jaina Solo. "Nothing."

Alice's eyes widened. "In the Force?"

I shook my head. "No. I can't read her mind. At all."

"You heard what Jaina said, Edward," said Jasper. "She's shielding. We know from Carlisle's talks with Master Skywalker that the Force and our abilities are linked."

I shook my head. "Linked, yes. The same? No. I can hear complete thoughts. Most Force-users can only get impressions. Jasper has a more powerful influence on emotions, and Alice's visions of the future are more frequent and sure." I glared at the girl's back. "There's more to it than that."

Alice sighed. "She's not a threat, Edward. She just got here. She hasn't learned to control her abilities, yet. Who knows? Maybe the Force is more linked to our abilities than we think."

I sighed. "Maybe. Doesn't mean I like it."

"She has definitely shaken you up, hasn't she?" said Jasper smiling.

I scowled at him.

Jasper turned to Bella. I read in his mind that he was trying his own ability on her. I watched as she yawned. His ability worked.

"That's odd," I said. "You can affect her." I turned to Alice. "You?"

"Edward," Alice scolded. "You know I have to be attuned to someone to possibly see them."

"Just try, Alice."

She sighed. "Fine," she grumbled.

The vision was immediate.

I watched the vision in Alice's mind. The girl walking into my next class tomorrow: Galactic History. Alice smiled.

"She'll have to sit next to you!"

I growled low, then turned back to the food line. I concentrated on Jaina and the others, trying to pick up a name, a fact…

_I can't believe she knew that joke, _thought Jacen.

_I'll definitely have to talk to Uncle Luke about Bella, _thought Jaina._ This is big._

Bella.

That was her name.

"Well, I guess I have tomorrow to get to know her," I thought aloud. "To figure her out."

* * *

You like it? You want more? Next chapter… THE BIOLOGY SCENE! Star Wars style. XD


End file.
